Patches (Natural Selection 2)/Build 273
January 22, 2015 - [http://unknownworlds.com/ns2/build-273-live-steam/ Blog Post] Change Log IMPROVEMENTS *Added ability to click on a player’s row in the scoreboard to check their Steam/Hive profiles *Added option to mute Text chat *Added icon to the scoreboard indicating if someone is your friend on Steam *Made it so the scoreboard shortens the player name if it overlaps *Muting a player’s voice/text chat will last 6 hours so it’s persistent across map changes *Rookies will always show the “(rookie)” tag in chat even if they’re not in your own team *Spectators are now sorted above ReadyRoom players *Dropping structures as a Marine Commander will display the location name and status of the Power Node for the structure *Missing files will now show up in the log instead of being silently ignored *Added a new variant of Alien Vision based on Huzes’ AV – Thanks Huze! *Added no_ip material which disallows placement of Infantry Portals on this surface *Added a separate bind for movement override for commander *Added consistency checking for hmp files FIXES *Stop sounds from playing on destroyed entities *Stop Insert from running destructors on uninitialized memory *Linux should now support non-ascii *Fixed being able to tell who’s the enemy Commander by their chat color *Fixed that commanders bots did not work or got kicked by the AFK kick *Fixed that the Alien Buy-Menu messed up with some translations (e.g. Russian) *Fixed embryos not having a taunt in the ready room *Fixed Babblers being invisible when cloaked by a shade *Fixed menu being unresponsive if mousing over webview while a window was loading *Fixed sending blank chat messages causing messages to overlap *Fixed being able to place an IP in eclipse where you shouldn’t be able to STEAM *PROTOTYPE – Added Utils\WorkshopBackup, a simple server to allow servers ops to add backup download for mods. See ns2\utils\workshopbackup\readme.txt for details. *Added support for servers to point clients to a list of backup servers and clients to download from backup instead of Steam *Backup servers also solves the problem of the server running an old version of a mod *Fixed bug that required all http request to finish inside 15 seconds *Made clients more stubborn when it comes to requesting downloading mods (10 retries) *Improved progress reporting PERFORMANCE *Relevance calculation offloaded from main server thread, freeing up about 5-15% main thread CPU. It is now recommended to run the server on at least 2 cores. *Servers running close to the edge will now show up as Loaded in the performance browser BALANCE *Decreased max GL player damage to 132 from 165. *Increased FT player damage from 15 to 16, and increased structure damage from 15 to 18 *Reduced Flamethrower cost to 15 pres KNOWN ISSUES *The progress indication on mod download is broken – it stays zero until download complete. Late build blocker forced a revert, should be fixed in 274 MAPS *Removed holiday themed ready rooms *Kodiak **Fixed stuck spot in hangar bay vent for fades *Eclipse **Fixed FPS problem in access alpha *Docking **Removed random pipe prop in locker room Category:Patches